Blog użytkownika:Kwertgl1/Ostatni wybrańcy smoków
Witaj na moim opowiadaniu ! To jest 2 część trylogii. Nie mogłam się tego doczekać. Czekałam 2 lata i mam nadzieje, ze się spodoba. Zapraszam na 1 część na wattpadzie.Nie jest o smokach, ale są tam pewni bohaterzy którzy się tu pojawią .Tą opowieść dedykuje Onyksie ,Astrid212 , Lisicie01 i wielu innym osobom...Tyle opowiadań czytałam i każde mnie motywowało,ale ...Nie uśmiercajcie mi Dagurka !!! To moja ulubiona postać :( Szkoda , że chyba w serialu go znów uśmiercili :( I ten pomysł był mój ! Jeśli ktoś ma podobny to....( jak Cejrowski mówił ) świat wpada na te same pomysły :) Ale nie przedłużając. Zaczynam pisać :) 1.Wybrańcy Jestem Sora Fire.Córka wodza berserków , Owalda Zgobnopyszego.Mam młodszego brata Dagura szalonego.Sam przydomek o nim dużo mówi .Niedługo będe mieć siostrę! Po prostu mam naprawdę wspaniałe życie! Mam 5 lat, a Dagur 3.W sumie to on będzie kiedyś wodzem, ale zawsze będzie moim młodszym bratem. Poszłam do lasu poćwiczyć walkę. Po 5 minutach usłyszałam szmer za krzakami i cichy chichot. Wiadomo było kto mnie śledzi. Szybko sama schowałam się za drzewem i podkradłam się do krzaka . A tam był mój genialny braciszek. Wyglądał na zdziwionego . -Jak ci się to udaję , że znowu mnie wytropiłaś? - Zapytał . - Nie chichocz tak - Odparłam - Na kilometr mogę cię rozpoznać . To ... Idziesz ze mną poćwiczyć ? - I nie byłam już sama. Dagur zawsze chciał być blisko mnie. Zawsze wpakował się w kłopoty bym go z nich wyciągnęła. Ech... Ten mój kochany braciszek. Nie mogłam mu nic zabronić. Był taki miły i mogłam być przy nim sobą. Bo ... Ech to za trudne dla mnie. Jestem 1 na wyspie która nie chce zabijać smokó . Mama mówi, że mnie rozumie . Tak szczerze to oswoiłam razem z Dagurem straszliwa . Hehe . Ale tata nam pozwolił . Musieliśmy go trzymać w klatce by nie uciekł, ale go często wypuszczaliśmy. Mama gdy nas złapała dawała mu ryby. Ne można się u nas nudzić. - To kiedy dojdziemy - zapytał mnie Dagur. - Jesteśmy w połowie drogi do mojej nowej kryjówki- odpowiedziałam Gdy dotarliśmy do jaskini zobaczyliśmy ślady smoka .Chciałam iść w inne miejsce , ale Dagur musiał mnie przekonać . Dziękuje ci , Dagur ! W środku jaskini był jakiś ranny smok z małymi . Czy to ... Nie nocne furie nie są kolorowe . Chyba ... Powoli podeszłam do niej i opatrzyłam ranę . Dagur trochę pomagał . Smoczyca wstała i ... Ukłoniła się ? Eeee ... O co tu chodzi ??? - Wszystko wam wytłumaczę - Powiedziała smoczyca .Co smoki mówią ?!?- Tylko nieliczne umieją mówić po waszemu . Tak samo wikingowie mówić po smoczemu - Czyta mi w myślach - Tak czytam ci w myślach Soro Fire .Wszystko znikło tylko zostałam ja Dagur i smoczyca . - Więc - zaczęła - Jesteście wybrańcami smoków .Osobami które umieją się z nami porozumieć .Muszą nas chronić przed cieniami , które potrafią nas... - Przerwała - One często wchodzą w ciała smoków i tylko nieliczni mogą ich pokonać . Ja potrafię , ale za jaką cenę ? - Przepraszam , że przerywam ale o co ty chodzi ? - zapytałam - Oj Sora !- Pisnął Daguś - Nie przerywaj ! - Hmm- Uśmiechnęła się smoczyca - Jestem Ligh snow . Mam za zadanie sprawdzić czy dorośliście do bycia wybrańcem . Kazała nam dotknąć swojego pyska . Po próbie Dagura jej pysk zaczął świecić na czerwono . Gdy ja jego dotknęłam nic się nie zmienił. - Przykro mi , Dagur - Powiedziała .- Nie możesz być jeszcze wybrańcem , ale za kilka lat na pewno nim będziesz - dodała - A teraz wracajcie do domu. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Dagur wyszedł i ja chciałam ale ... - Sora - Powiedziała smoczyca - Pilnuj brata , bo cienie mogą go zaatakować . Odwróciłam się i już jej nie było . Poszłam do domu rozmyślając o jej ostatnich słowach . '' I jak ? Mam nadzieje , że będzie choć 1 komentarz . I przepraszam za błędy . Uff ... A ja narzekałam na krótkie rozdziały na opowiadaniach . ... Pa !'' 2 .Ostatni dzień spokoju Minęło już 5 dni od spotkania Light snow ,Nadal nie wiem o co tu zbytnio chodzi .Obrona smoków. Cienie. To dla mnie trochę zbyt dziwne .Oj! zapomniałam powiedzieć jutro są moje 6 urodziny .Dagur coś szykuje .Siedzi w swoim pokoju i coś skrobie w drewnie . Co on znowu kombinuje ? Zaczęłam również pisać dziennik . Jest o czym pisać . Sam straszliwiec daje dużo rozrywki . No dobrze. Koniec pisania idę spać . ... Zgadnijcie co mnie dziś obudziło o 6 rano !? No jak kto inny niż mój brat z wiadrem zimnej wody ! - Sora !- Wrzasnął- Sora! Masz dziś urodziny !- I zaczął skakać mi po wyrku . - Dagur ! Jeszcze 5 minut !- przykryłam się kołdrą . - Nie ! Wstawaj teraz .- Odebrał mi mokrą kołdrę . On mi dziś nie da spokoju ! - No dobrze -odparłam - Tylko daj mi się przebrać ! -Po tym wyszłam z łóżka ( Przy tym prawie weszłam w wiadro) i poszłam się przebrać . Ubrałam się w mój zwykły strój . Wiedziałam , że Daguś nie da mi więcej niż 5 minut . Z szybkością błyskawicy ubrałam się i już zaczęłam czesać włosy gdy ... Dagur . Dagur .Dagur . Dał mi dziś tylko 2 minuty ! - Niespodzianka !- Wrzasnął i podał mi prezent . Był to flet . Drewniany , zdobiony flet . Na prawdę musiał się nad nim napracować - Dzięki . Jest śliczny ! - powiedziałam i przytuliłam Dagurka . Potem zjadłam śniadanie . Mama dała mi swój medalion . Mówiła że to pamiątka rodzinna . Biały z niebieskim symbolem jakiegoś smoka . Przypominał mi Light snow . Później ćwiczyłam walkę z Dagurem . Robi się w tym coraz lepszy , ale i tak mnie nie pokonał . Powrót miał być normalny , ale nie był . Po drodze spodkaliśmy Adianne i jej starszego brata Rastara . - No kogo my tu mamy ? - zaśmiała się Adianna - Daguś rudzielec we własnej osobie . - Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! -Wrzasnął . - I tak słodko się wściekasz - Dodała . - Dagur chodźmy stąd .- Powiedziałam i poszłam najdalej od Adianny . - Jak ja jej nie cierpię- Powiedział i zwiał do swojego pokoju . Czuje , że to nie wyjdzie na dobre . Weszłam do pokoju Dagurka , a tam. Mój brat płakał . - Idź sobie ! -wrzasnął i schował się pod kołdrę . -Oj ! - Usiadłam koło niego - Spokojne , o co chodzi Dagur ? - Bo ona mnie tak traktuje !- Przytuliłam go . -Ciii - Zaczęłam go uspokajać. Po 10 minutach wreszcie przestał płakać i zasnął . Jest mniejszy ode mnie . Nie dziwie mu się . Potem chodziłam jeszcze po wiosce . Wiem , że tutaj coś się szykuję . Odkryłam to pod koniec dnia . Miała się dziś odbyć impreza tata kazał mi się przebrać . Dagurkowi też . Nie byłam z tego za bardzo zadowolona , tak samo jak Dagur . Mimo wszystko wzięłam ze sobą torbę .Może być atak smoków czy coś . Był w niej flet , dziennik ,medalion i mój składany miecz . Zrobiony z specjalnego żelaza . Lekki i mały , może służyć też jako scyzoryk , łuk i miecz . Jak ja go stworzyłam? Sama nie wiem . Była wspaniała impreza . Wszyscy się bawili . Szkoda , że wszystko co dobre musi się kiedyś kończyć. Nadszedł smoczy atak . '''A oto kolejny rozdział . Pomimo problemów technicznych napisany ! Mam nadzieje , że się spodoba . Miały być już cienie , ale ... W następnym rozdziale nadrobią nieobecność :) I jeszcze jedno ! Przez rok szkolny rozdziały będą się pojawiały o wiele rzadziej :( . No to ... Komentujcie czy to może się udać . Jak ktoś ma konto na wattpadzie może poczytać 1 część ... Pa !''' 3.Shaton Atak smoków narastał .Nigdy nie widziałam takich smoków .Większość miała czerwone oczy z pionowymi źrenicami. Miały wszystkie czarne łuski. W dodatku ich skrzydła wytwarzały mgłę . Nie zabijały wikingów , tylko ogłuszały . Szybko uciekłam z Dagurem do domu. - Co tu się dzieje ?!- Zapytał przerażony Dagur. -Spokojnie - Przytuliłam go - Nic się nam nie stanie. To tylko kolejny smoczy atak... - I... Coś wyrwało dach. Teraz jestem pewna , że to cień . Jak go opisać ... Nie da się ! za straszny ... Biedny Dagur ...Czemu musi go widzieć . Cień zaczął wolno podchodzić do nas . - Muhahaha - Muszę przyznać. Ciarki mnie przeszły - To są ci nowi wybrańcy ?! Serio ? Jeden może być , ale ten mniejszy ...- Tu spojrzała na Dagura- Lepiej najpierw ciebie zabiję .- I rzuciła się na mojego Brata. Teraz Przesadziła !Nie mogę zostawić tak mojego brata ! Bez wahania wyjęłam mój miecz i zadałam cios. Trafiłam ją ! Ale to nie ważne . Dagur ! Ufff jaka ulga ! Żyje , tylko ma na oku i ramieniu zadrapanie . Ale to nic ! Ważne, że żyje ! - Ty głupia !- Warknął cień - Nie wiesz kim jestem ! Jestem Shaton !!! Władczyni wszystkich cieni ! Myślisz , że obronisz swojego brata ! Mylisz się !Najpierw cię zabiję, rozszarpię i nic już po tobie nie będzie ! A później załatwię twojego brata ! - Nie !!!- Wrzasnęłam - Nikt nie zabiję mojego brata ! To ty nie wiesz z kim zaczęłaś ! Jestem Sora Fire !- I ..znowu nie dano mi było dokończyć . Coś mnie złapało za nogę . Light snow ! Ale co tu się w ogóle dzieje ? - Wycofujemy się - Wrzasnęła Shaton i cienie zaczęły się wycofywać . W tym czasie wdrapałam się na grzbiet smoczycy . Cienie zaczęły nas gonić .Poczułam się senna ... Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to jak w oddali mój tata zabiera Dagura z spalonego domu ... ... CDN . '''Oto połowa kolejnego rozdziału . Taki prezent dla tych którzy to czytają i muszą już iść do szkoły . Ja się lekko cieszę ... Wiem .Dziwne, ale tylko wtedy mam wene do pisania ;) No to proszę o komentarzę i ... Pa ! ''' Obudziłam się w jakiejś jaskini .... Auuuu ! Moja głowa ! Wszystko mnie bolało . Ale co tu się wydarzyło ?... Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie o moich urodzinach . Shaton ... Light snow ... Dagur ! Co z nim?! Czy jest cały ? Muszę to wiedzieć ! Wstałam i udałam się ku światłu .Szłam z 10 minut i nic .Co tu się znowu dzieję!? -To jest próba wybrańca- Usłyszałam głos Light snow - Musisz wykazać się sprytem , odwagą i ... - Nie pomagaj jej - Usłyszałam warknięcie Shaton- Musi sama to przejść . Bez niczyjej pomocy !!!! - Czy przestaniecie się kłócić w mojej głowie ?!- Zapytałam gdy zaczęły się wyzywać . - Dobra ...- Warknęła Shaton . -Powodzenia - Dodała Light snow i już nic nie słyszałam . Po kolejnych 10 minutach spotkałam Wielką ognioglizdę . To chyba ich królowa . Nie ? Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła usłyszałam : - Kto wchodzi do mojego gniazda ?! - Mówiła to bardzo groźnie . - Jestem Sora Fire - Odpowiedziałam kłaniając się smoczycy - Nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić . Muszę przejść jakąś próbę ... - Jesteś wybrańcem ?! -Przerwała mi . - Na to wygląda .. - Uff -Odetchnęła z ulgą - A już myślałam , że jesteś cieniem w ludzkiej formie . One ... Ech ...Jakie masz doświadczenie w pokonywaniu cieni ? - Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam - Dopiero 7 dni temu dowiedziałam się , że nim jestem - Opowiedziałam jej całą historię .Wsłuchiwała się w nią .Na końcówce bardzo posmutniała . - Rozumiem - Westchnęła - Ja też zostałam odłączona od rodziny . Przez cienie ... To utrapienie atakuje i przejmuje nasze ciała . Dlatego potrzebujemy wybrańców lub pół-wybrańców . Pół-wybrańcy są wybierani przez wybrańców .Zwykle są 1-2 na jednego wybrańca . Rzadko zdarza się , że wybraniec ma 3 pół-wybrańców. - Usłyszałam jakieś odgłosy - O nie !!! To one trzeba się schować!- Ukryłam się za kamieniem . Czarne smoki zaczęły atakować mniejsze ognioglisty .Po chwili wyszła królowa . Ten atak był by na pewno przesądzony gdyby nie ja .Musiałam coś zrobić .Po prostu musiałam ! Wskoczyłam w wir cieni z moim mieczem . Zaczął się zmieniać . Stał się biały ! Zaatakowałam cienia . Nawet nie musiałam za bardzo używać siły ! Czarna masa rozsypała się i był to już zwykły smok . Zrozumiałam . Muszę sama je pokonać .To mój obowiązek ! Zaczęłam rozbijać jednego po drugim . Uwolniłam wiele smoków ,lecz wiele cieni odleciało .Po walce smoki pokazały mi drogę do wyjścia . A kto na mnie czekał ? No kto inny niż zadowolona Light snow i Shaton z rozdziawionym pyskiem .Wyglądała na prawdę komicznie i strasznie zarazem .Po chwili jednak odleciała . Zdołała coś jeszcze wrzasnąć : -Wojna dopiero się rozpoczyna !Jeśli wrócisz do rodziny nikt nie przeżyję ! - I wyparowała .. - Nie możesz wrócić do rodziny ..- Powiedziała smutno Light snow .-Ona nie żartuję ...Musisz unikać kontaktów z rodziną .. -A co z moim bratem ?!- Przerwałam jej . - Nic mu nie będzie .- Odparła - Dopóki nie dorośnie nie może się z tobą spotkać . Może zamieszkasz ze mną w Smoczym schronieniu ? Poznasz tam różne gatunki smoków i może wybierzesz swój ... - W sumie czemu nie - Powiedziałam i wsiadłam na Light snow - A jak to daleko ? - Zapytałam . - Lotem normalnego smoka jakieś 12 tygodni -Zaśmiała się - Ale kto mówił , że będziemy latać zwykłą prędkością ? To co ci pokarzę umieją tylko wybrańcy !Lepiej się trzymaj - I poleciała z chyba prędkością dźwięku . Po tym locie musiałam puścić pawia . Gdy tylko przestało mi się kręcić w głowie zobaczyłam ... Tego nie można opisać słowami .. Tam było tyle smoków z tylu gatunków .ŁAŁ!!!!! Najrzadsze gatunki tu można liczyć w setkach . Widziałam też nocne furie ! - Soro Fire , Witaj w Smoczym schronieniu .... '''''Napisałam kolejny rozdział ! Mam nadzieje ,że się udał :) I , żeby nie było ... To moje opowiadanie a nie jakieś bzdury ! Nie po to czekalam 2 lata by teraz nie pisać ! No to ... Proszę o konentarze . Rozdział miał być wczoraj , ale miałam kilka problemów z .... Ech . Nie rozpamiętujmy tego ;) Ojć ... Prawie zapomniałam o narysowanej Shaton ! [[Plik:Shaton_!!!.jpg|thumb|Taki sobie rysunek , ale podobny do cienia]]''''' 4. 1 dzień w smoczym schronieniu Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom !!!!Tyle smoków w jednym miejscu ...wandersmoki , nocne furie , nawet jajo oszołomostracha!!! Tylko skąd ono tu się wzięło ?!?Musze dopytać o to Light snow... Będę miała co zapisywać w pamiętniku .Po prostu moja głowa mi za chwile wybuchnie od myślenia!!! -Na pewno chcesz wszystko zobaczyć.-powiedziała Ligh - Nie krępuj się ! Choć nie sądzę by tak było ...- Uśmiechnęła się- Jesteś jak Iris Traumdare ....- Tu urwała . O co jej chodzi?- Eee...Nie przejmuj się tym ... Idź lepiej pozwiedzać - I odleciała . Co to oznacza ? Skąd mam znać Iris ???... Nie ważne!!! Idę obejrzeć każdy zakamarek !!! Nocne furie żyją w gromadach i od nich zaczęłam .Zaczęłam spisywać ich zachowanie .Nigdy w plemieniu mi nie uwierzą ! Dalej natrafiłam na wandersmoki... No po prostu ....Nie dziwie się ,że mój klan ma taki przydomek ...Te młode ...ech ! Wszędzie ich za dużo !!!! I jeden na na mojej głowie ! Dagury jedne !!! Nie cała ... I już byłam pod 20 małych smoków ...No to musiałam z każdym się pobawić .Uparciuchy !!! Potem widziałam inne smoki .Nawet nie znam większości nazw nie ...I tak opisuje . Jeden co pamiętam to Death song ,Razorwhip i Triple Stryke .Koszmary ponocniki , Śmiertniki , Gronkle , wszystkie tu są !!! Zostałam za smokowana ( Moje słowo ) !!! Dobra wracam do Snow .Eee tylko w którą strone mam iść ? Po drodze zauwarzyłam pewien nieznany mi jeszcze gatunek .Coś a la wandersmok , light snow i Shaton w jednym .Bawiły się z malutkim Razorwhipem . Chyba ma dopiero kilka dni . Spokojnie podeszłam do nich ,a oni mnie nie zauważyli ?!?Tak się dobrze bawili . - Uważaj szalej ! -Wrzasnęła większa smoczyca - Szpicka za tobą !- W szpicrutka wlazła na grzbiet Szaleja . - Ej !-Pisnął szalej - Szpicrutka złaź ze mnie ! Night light powiedz jej! - Jakoś nie wytrzymałam i musiałam się zaśmiać .Teraz dopiero zobaczyli , że w ogóle tu jestem . - O Iris ! -Wrzasnęła Night Light - Eee ... Ty nie jesteś Iris Traumdare ???-Zapytała zdziwiona . - Jestem Sora Fire - Odparłam - Nowym wybrańcem . I kim jest Iris Traumdare ? - Nie wiesz ?!- Zdziwiła się - To najsilniejszy wybraniec tych czasów ! Jest wybrańcem powiązanym z naszą mamą . Ma podobny naszyjnik do twojego . - Wskazała na medalion mojej mamy .- Dawno tu nie była jakieś 2 lata .Mama mówi , że ma własną rodzinę i nie chce sprowadzać na nią cieni . Dlatego się ...- Urwała - Mama zabrania nam o tym mówić . Nie wiem czemu . Chcesz się z nami pobawić ? -Zapytała po chwili . -Jasne ! - Tylko możesz się zamienić w smoka ?- Zdziwiłam się - Trzeba tylko się skupić i już . A raczej tak mama mówi . Spróbowałam i nic .Wymyśliłam postać i znowu nic. Zrezygnowana dotknęłam medalionu i... Niespodziewanie się zmieniłam .Chyba coś dziwnie wyglądałam , bo cała trójka otworzyła paszcze ze zdziwienia . -Łał - Powiedziała Night - Masz na prawdę wspaniałą formę . Ma rację . Moja ruda grzywka nadal opadała mi na prawe oko . Łuski miałam białe .Ogon był w końcówce żółty .Końcówki łap były niebieskie ,a końce skrzydeł czerwone . Po prostu brak mi słów .. - Dobra !- Teraz odezwał się Szalej - A teraz ... Szpicrutka złaź ze mnie !!! - Nawet nie zauważyliśmy że Szalej miał ją przez całą rozmowę na grzbiecie. Normalnie śmiałam się z tego z 15 minut . Bawiłam się z nimi 4 godziny . Było na prawdę fajnie . Szalej bardzo przypomina mi Dagurka . - No dobra - Powiedziałam zmieniając się znów w człowieka -Musze iść do Light snow .Wiecie gdzie ona mieszka ? - Tak .- Odparła cała trójka - Bo to nasza mama ... CDN... Wiem ...W najlepszym momencie ... W szkole pani nam też tak zrobiła na filmie :( Przepraszam , że tak późno dodaję , ale... Wróciłam z tamtego czegoś ...I po prostu usnęłam.... No i pobudka o 19 30 i jeszcze wyjście do śmietnika i brak weny dało swoje ...Wiem , jestem Polsatem :) Jutro dokończę rozdział ...Chyba . Tego ,że szalej i Night są spokrewnieni z Light snow się spodziewałam ale Szpicka !!! Po drodze wszystkiego się dowiedziałam .Light snow nie jest zwykłym smokiem ... Jest z rodu w którym gatunek jest zupełnie przypadkowy ?!? Albo jest jakoś ....związany z danym wybrańcem....To zbyt dziwne !!! Dowiedziałam się jeszcze ,że niedługo wykluje się kolejny smok z tego rodu , nocna furia. Podobno tylko na tej wyspie żyją nocne furie ...Z wszystkich innych wysp zostały zamienione w cienie lub zabite przez łowców. Po jakimś czasie nareszcie doszłam do jaskini na skale. Tam mieszkała Light . - Mamo !- Wrzasnął Szalej gdy tylko wszedł do jaskini -Jesteśmy!!! Jaskinia była ....Niesamowita ... Wszędzie było dość jasno bo wielkie ,różnokolorowe kryształy oświetlały .Niektóre nie wiem czemu nie świeciły...Gdzie niegdzie rosły dziwne rośliny i grzyby. Ale najbardziej zdziwiło mnie jezioro .. Jezioro w jaskini ?!? Na wyspie berserków nie było na pewno czegoś takiego... W nim pływały różnorodne gatunki ryb. Wszystko było genialne ale ... Gdzie Light?!? Jak na zawołanie do jaskini wleciała Light .Była ranna w łapę . -O -Zdziwiła się -Myślałam ,że wrócicie później- Rana się sama zagoiła ???- I jak Sora ? Podoba ci się tu ? - Tak –Odpowiedziałam - Jest tutaj tak ...Niesamowicie! Ale... czy Dagur jest cały ? -Wszystko z nim w porządku-Odparła- Ale twój ojciec się załamał... Jest wściekły na smoki i myśli , że zginęłaś. -O nie ! -Echhhh- westchnęła - Dobrze , że twoja mama jest spokojniejsza ... - Muszę wrócić ,ale cienie.... -Wiem-Przerwała mi - Ale Shaton obiecała i jeśli tam wrócisz a twój brat będzie jeszcze nie gotowy to koniec. -To co ja mam robić ?!?-zapytałam .Czułam się bezsilna ... -Musisz poczekać - Powiedziała - Musisz jeszcze się wprawić w walczeniu z cieniami . To co cie zaatakowało to cienie pierwszej rangi .Dali ci fory , ale nie będzie tak następnym razem . Po tej rozmowie zjadłam cristal fish . Tak się te ryby nazywają . Bardzo była smaczna. Było już bardzo późno . Dzieciaki poszły spać ale ... Nie mogłam . Cały czas myślałam o moim braciszku. Wyszłam na dwór .Chłodne powietrze mnie rozbudziło na dobre .Ech... Chciałam by Dagur tu był. Widok z tond jest niesamowity , ale ... Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy Light Snow usiadła koło mnie. -Tęsknisz za bratem ? - Bardzo ... -Znam to uczucie - powiedziała po chwili - Gdy dla szczęścia i dobra bliskiej ci osoby ... Oddalasz się od niej . Gdy tracisz przyjaciela w boju .Gdy przyjaciele stają się wrogami .Ech ... Dużo już przeszłam w swoim życiu . Nikomu tylu złych przeżyć nie życzę ...Ale zawsze było też wiele dobrych .Trzeba żyć chwilą , bo tylko one się liczą . -Wiem o tym - Odparłam - Mama mówi podobnie .... Nawet nie zauważyłam , gdy zrobiłam się senna . Patrzyłam na gwiazdy i...Udałam się do wymiaru marzeń . '''''Nie zamordujcie mnie za kiepski rozdział !!!! Mówiłam , że to moment w którym zawszę się zacinam i nie ręcze za ten rozdział ... Rozdziałów za dużo nie będzie przez szkołę i BRAK WENY ... Ale jakoś się coś napiszę .Komentarze są jak zawsze mile widziane i mam pytanie . Czy warto to coś pisać , bo wena mi się wypala ?!?''''' 5. A kto ci mówił , że latanie jest proste ? Obudziłam się .... Stop ! Serio !!! Szalej daj spać !!! Która to godzina !!! Jest gorszy z budzeniem od Dagura !!! Dagur przy nim to śpioch !!! - Wstawaj !!!- Wrzasnął -Dziś uczymy się latania !!! - Szalej spać ! -Powiedziały Night i Szpicka . - Jest przed 4 - Dodała Light . Tylko skąd ona to wie ? Jesteśmy w jaskini . No to mnie Szalej wybudził .... Nie usnę . Idę się przejść .... Na dworze było ciemno , ale wszystko widziałam . Naprawę było przed 4 . Dziwne ... - Co robimy ???- Szalej zjawił się tak niespodziewanie , że prawie się przestraszyłam... - Wybudziłeś mnie więc idę się przejść - Odparłam. -Okej . Ale lepiej idź spać bo mama daje wycisk - dodał i schował się do jaskini . Ciekawe o co mu chodzi ??? Dobra .Przekonał mnie , ale jutro to ja go obudzę . Dosłownie położyłam się na sekundę i usnęłam . .... Tym razem obudziła mnie Light ... - Dobra teraz wstajemy - powiedziała - Jest już 7 . Nie chętnie wstałam i zjadłam przygotowanego cristal fish ? Skąd tu przygotowane ryby ? Po śniadaniu poszłam z nimi na płaski szczyt czy coś .... Tam miała być moja 1 lekcja latania. - Dziś zacznę od podstaw - Powiedziała Light -Szybowanie to sposób na szybką naukę , ale .... Jeśli chce się trenować siłę trzeba najpierw wzbić a to jest już trudniejsze ... - Myślałam , że latanie jest łatwe -Przerwałam jej. - A kto mówił ,że latanie jest proste ?- Zdziwiła się Night . -Ludzie uważają ,że to proste - Odpowiedziała Light - Ale sami nie wiedzą co mówią . Latanie z furią przy szybkiej prędkości może dla wielu źle się skończyć a co dopiero z prędkością dźwięku , światła albo w największym przypadku wymiarowej ... Ta prędkość jest zbyt niebezpieczna nawet dla mnie ... Tylko pierwszym strażnikom się to udało ...Dlatego muszę was nauczyć najpierw wzbijania ... Wszystko jasne ? - Tak -Odpowiedziałam . - Wzbijanie jest na początku trudne i trzeba się nad nim wysilić ,ale to dopiero początek nauki ... Więc musicie wytworzyć pod skrzydłami taką poduszkę z powietrza . Jeśli to opanujecie to szybowanie będzie dla was bardzo proste . No to próbujcie . Po chwili jednak przyleciał jakiś smok . Nie znam tego gatunku. Ukłonił się Light . - Cienie są przy granicy - powiedział - Jest ich znacznie za dużo . Chyba zamierzają nas zaatakować .- Light zaczęła dziwnie świecić ... - Dziękuję ci , Meon fresh - Powiedziała zdenerwowana - Sama się tym zajmę . Nie pozwolę skrzywdzić nikogo ... Nigdy więcej ... A tak przy okazji . Mógłbyś przypilnować dzieci ? Nie lubię zostawiać ich samych . Szczególnie teraz ... - Jasne Lighti ! - Smok puścił jej oczko - Idź już ... - Ale jeśli znowu będzie tak jak wtedy to ... - Jasne... Pa ! Light tylko westchnęła i poleciała ... A smok .... Jeju !!! Ile kolorów !!!! Zostawię to bez komentarza ... - Hejo rodzinka !!! - Wrzasnął Meon - Co tam ?! -Mama nam karze się znowu wzbijać - Westchnął Szalej - Tato co robimy ?!!? - To co zwykle - Odparł Fresh - Coś szalonego !!! - Jej !!! - Pisnął Szaluś . - Tato - Wtrąciły się Night i Szpicrutka - Nie chce znowu dostać manta !!! -A chcecie trochę pobyć z ojcem ??? Czy oni widzą ,że ja tu jestem !! Dziewczyny tylko westchnęły ... - No dobrze - Powiedziała Night - A możemy .... - Nie !!! - Wrzasnął Szalej - Idziemy z tatą !!! No i cała rodzinka poleciała sobie . -A co ze mną ?!?! - Wrzasnęłam , ale po 5 sekundach byli za daleko .... Czemu mnie zostawili ???? Dobra idę próbować ćwiczyć ..... To jest zbyt trudne !!! Co 5 sekund spadam i nikt mi nie może pomóc .... Super !!! Dopiero po 2 godzinach zrozumiałam o co w tym chodzi .... Dobra ostatni raz już dzisiaj próbuje ... Nabrałam rozbiegu i zaczęłam machać skrzydłami .... Łał !!!! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ja latam !!!! Ten wiatr .... To uczucie .... Ten spokój... Przeleciałam się naokoło wyspy i zaczęłam nabierać prędkości ... Z dala zobaczyłam Szaleja , Night , Szpickę i Meona w sadzy ?!? Co oni tam wykombinowali ?!! - Było super !!! -Usłyszałam wrzask Szaleja - Chce jeszcze raz !!! - Eechm..- No nareszcie mnie zauważyli . - Och to ty jesteś tą nową ... - Czemu mnie zostawiliście !?- Prawie wrzasnęłam . - Tato ...- Powiedziała Night - To jest Sora Fire ... Ona jest nowym strażnikiem . -Sorry mała !!! - Odparł Fresh - To był wypad rodzinny i ty nie masz prawa się w to mieszać !!! Teraz coś we mnie pękło ... To przez to , że jestem wybrańcem jestem daleko od rodziny .... Zostawiłam młodszego brata by się tu szkolić .... Zostawiłam wszystko co było mi drogie .... A on ... Potratował mnie jak ... psa ... Chce mi się płakać .... - No dobra - Powiedział po chwili - Rodzinka idziemy się umyć !!! Już - Gdy dzieciaki poleciały Fresh powiedział do mnie- I po co kolejny strażnik !!! I żeby nie było nie należysz do mojej rodziny !! To bardzo zabolało ... Ale muszę być silna ... Jeśli wrócę Dagur .... Poszłam do jaskini . Miałam wszystkiego za dużo w tym dniu ... Jestem obolała ,głodna i śpiąca... Po zjedzeniu ryby miałam tylko ochotę iść spać . Już miałam się położyć gdy ... - Ja przepraszam za tatę - usłyszałam głos Night - Od pewnego czasu .... Jest dziwniejszy niż zwykle .... - Ja nie rozumiem - Powiedziałam - Ja tyko chce wrócić do brata ... Ale jeśli wrócę cienie ... - Rozumiem ...- odpowiedziała - Na pewno szybko zostaniesz wybrańcem i .... Wrócisz do rodziny. - Dzięki - Uśmiechnęłam się. - A dla mnie ,mojego rodzeństwa i mojej mamy możesz być tutaj ile chcesz - Dodała i wyszła . Naprawdę potrafi mnie pocieszyć ... Ech ... Co to dziś był za dzień ... Latanie , Fresh ... Co jeszcze się tu stanie .... A nawet jeśli będę musiała przejść coś 100 razy gorszego... Przejdę to dla Dagura.... Dobra .... Udało mi się napisać 1000 słowny rozdział!!! Równo... Wena powraca mi przy megalovani inka :) Nadal tego słucham ;) Uznałam , że dodam 2 wybrańca po zakończeniu 4 części sezonu .... Czemu ???? Hmmmm.... Nie zdradzam fabuły .... Meon będzie miał charakter fresh sansa i .... Cienie się pojawią i .... Zosia !!!! Nie zdradzaj fabuły :/ Szkoda ,że tylko 1 osoba to czyta .... To i tak dużo :) Ale jakby co anonimy mile widziane .... No to.... jak zwykle proszę o komentarze i ... Życzcie mi powodzenia na kartkówce z chemii ^ ^ I ja to wszystko pisze na komputerze .... Moja komórka jest za słaba nawet na normalne pisanie.... 6. Zwykły sen czy przepowiednia ? Leciałam w mroku. Nie wiem co tu się dzieje ... Wszystko jest czarne ... Czy ja śpię ... Ech... Mam nadzieję , że to tylko zły sen ... - Zwykły sen czy przepowiednia ? - Usłyszałam czyjś głos ... Przede mną ukazała się postać ... Przypominała człowieka , ale .... Dziwie wyglądała ... Miała białe włosy i chyba czerwone oczy... Co do oczu zmieniały kolor , ale bardzo często zmieniały na właśnie ten kolor . Ubranie też nie było normalne . Szary płaszcz , czarne spodnie i czarne buty ... Jeszcze ta czerwona peleryna... Nie wiem dlaczego przypomina mi Shaton ... - K-Kim ty jesteś ? - Zapytałam a postać uśmiechnęła . - Nie chciałabyś mnie znać - Zaczęła przechadzać się po pustce - Kim jestem ? - Zamyśliła się - Sama już nie wiem ... W dawnej przeszłości byłam bardzo potężna a teraz ...- Spojrzała na swoje ręce - Kiedyś byłam cieniem a .... - Co ode mnie chcesz ?!? - Nie wytrzymałam - Jeśli jesteś cieniem to masz złe zamiary ... Przez was nie mogę wrócić do rodziny !!! - Jeszcze nie skończyłam Soro Fire ...- Powiedziała z nutą zdenerwowania - To nie ja jestem temu winna tylko Shaton ...- Tu jej ręce zapaliły się czerwono- czarnym ogniem .- Shaton jest groźnym przeciwnikiem ... Ech ... Groźniejszym ode mnie ... Nie jestem twoim wrogiem ... Jeszcze ... Shaton odebrała mi armię i ma gorszę zamiary nawet ode mnie ...Wasz wymiar mnie nie zna , ale nie musi się mnie obawiać ... Zmieniłam strony .... - Jak to ? - To długa historia ... - Odparła - Kiedyś ją poznasz , ale teraz dam ci ważną wskazówkę ... To co Białe może okazać się czarne , a to co czarne może okazać się białe . Jeśli odkryjesz serce poznasz też zamiary . - Ale co to oznacza ? - Dowiesz się w przyszłym czasie - Uśmiechnęła się - Teraz wracaj już do swojego wymiaru ... Masz tam dużo ćwiczeń . I jak możesz nie mów o mnie nic Light ... Nie zna mnie , ale trochę się o mnie dowiedziała ... - Zaczęłam znikać. - Czekaj ! Nie znam nawet twojego imienia ! - Jestem Cieniem Alfa ... To ci powinno wystarczyć poza tym ... Nie lubię mówić mojego imienia ... Ciemność ... Obudziłam się znowu w jaskini ... Co to było ? O co jej może chodzić ??? Czy to zwykły sen czy przepowiednia ??? .... Dobra ... Napisałam rozdział ... Nie mogłam się powtrzymać i musiałam dodać postać z 1 części ^ ^ . Teraz powrawiam 1 część i nie mogłam się powtrzymać ...Przepraszam ,że nie piszę ale miałam stan wielkiego sansowania ( nic nie chce mi się robić) . Light powruci w następnym rozdziale i ...Mam nadzieję , że ktoś to przeczyta ;) 7. Małe wyjaśnienie . Po tym dziwnym spotkaniu z tą dziwną postacią nie mogłam dojść do siebie . Nie rozumiem jej .... Czemu muszę być tym wybrańcem ? Przecież mam dopiero 5 lat ! Jakim cudem byłam w stanie pokonać cienie ? Po dłuższym myśleniu uznałam , że muszę się przewietrzyć ... Dzieciaki spały , ale nie było Meona ... To na prawdę dziwne ... Co on robi tak późno w nocy ? Gdy wyszłam przed jaskinię usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł . - Hej Sora - Usłyszałam Meona - Miałem lecieć teraz na pewną wyspę . Jak chcesz możesz mi towarzyszyć . Poza tym muszę z tobą omówić ważną rzecz .... - Dobrze - Odparłam - I tak nie mogę spać . Przez całą drogę fresh nic nie mówił , tylko co chwila robił się bardziej przygnębiony. Dopiero gdy dolecieliśmy zaczął mówić. - Rozumiem ,że uważasz mnie za nieodpowiedzialnego , szalonego smoka -Zaczął- .. Ale taki już jestem . Chciałbym , żebyś nie mówiła Light , że TAM polecieliśmy ... - Czyli dokąd ?- Zdziwiłam się - Tutaj - Odparł - To jest dość niebezpieczne miejsce . Lighti zawsze denerwuje się kiedy tu trenuje , a jeśli zabieram tu dzieciaki .. No to się wkurza ... Uważa , że jest to dla nich za trudne , ale ja w twoim wieku już tu trenowałem... Muszę przyznać , że życie mnie do tego zmusiło ... Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze robię , ale zamierzam cię podszkolić trochę w walce . Night opowiedziała mi twoją historię . Widzisz cienie , które będziesz spotykała w tym wymiarze nie są wcale najsilniejsze . Te które atakują są można by powiedzieć najsłabsze . Nawet TA-KTÓRA-ZOSTAŁA- POKONANA nie może się równać z Najsilniejszą z nich . Szczerze mówiąc ja , Somnis i inne silne osoby są dla niej jak pionki , a cała ta wojna to jedna wielka gra . Tylko 1 i ostatni wybrańcy mogą ją pokonać i tylko ich uważa za godnych walki . Ty jesteś jedną z ostatnich wybrańców . Musisz być silniejsza ode mnie . - Tylko kim jest TA-KTÓRA-ZOSTAŁA-POKONANA ? - Przerwałam jego monolog - - To dawna przywódczyni armii cieni . Została pokonana , ale jeśli osoba która ją uwięziła wróci ona też ... - A kto ją pokonał ? - Zaczyna mnie to coraz bardziej tym interesować. - Osoba z innego świata , rzeczywistości ...- Było widać , że chyba też lubi dużo mówić o sprawach innych wymiarów - Wiem , że ta osoba może też być wybrańcem , ale nic nie wiadomo . No dobra rozgadałem się . Chyba czas na trening . Meon wytłumaczył , że mam zdolność szybkolotną , czyli ja najszybciej z wybrańców latam . Mam tą samą umiejętność co Night . Trening polegał na lataniu z przeszkodami i bez , pływaniu i nauce zionięcia ogniem . Około 6 skończyłam trening i wróciliśmy do smoczego schronienia . Jedna rzecz mnie tylko dziwiła . - A dlaczego gdy wróciliście cali w sadzy i czemu na mnie nakrzyczałeś ? - Zapytałam w połowie drogi do jaskini . - Nakrzyczałem , bo nie ufam nikomu nowemu , a co do sadzy ...- Tu zaczął się śmiać - Szalej ma dość nietypową umiejętność . Umie zmienić się w każdego smoka . Wczoraj zmienił się w Bombowca brunatnego i dostał napadu kichania ... A te smoki albo zioną lawą albo w spokojniejszym przypadku popiołem .- I teraz dopiero zrozumiałam. Razem z Meonem zaczełam się śmiać i wróciliśmy do jaskini. '''No to napisałam rozdział . Miał być o połowę dłuższy , ale nie miałam wenny i pomysłu jak go napisać. Więc bedzie to podzielone na 2 rozdziały . Ogłaszam , że mogą być niedługo przeskoki czasowe . Chyba po kolejnym rozdziale będzie przeskok 4-5 letni .''' '''Życzę wam dużej ilości pączków ... No to do następnego rozdziału :)'''